Just You And Me
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Those 6 words made Brandon's blood run cold, and for his sudden appreciation of God to burst into flames as his world slowly began to shatter. One-Shot


****

I'm just gonna get straight on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

Brandon burst through the hospital doors in a haste, the small girl with blond hair and beautiful chocolate eyes in his arms rested her head in the crook of his neck, while having her arms locked around him. The room was white and the smell of bleach hung in the air, people with white coats and clipboards walked around seemingly at ease while his frantic eyes rested on the small desk in the middle of the room.

Brandon made is way to the desk his friends following him quickly, as he eyed the small plump receptionist.

"Stella Green? Where is she?!" he demanded, he got the call at his office telling him news that made his skin crawl

__

Brandon was sat a big desk with his back facing a wall of glass, he was looking through papers trying to sum up an agreement deal between his company and London. All was going well he had many idea's and propositions to give and surely enough to cover him financially should they turn down the offer. His mind began to wonder, he thought about his wife and what she was doing he currently knew that she was taking their 4 year old daughter Amy to nursery then off to her restaurant to check up on things. He smiled, god had blessed him so many times it should be illegal.

Firstly he was able to set up his company without much hassle and be known world-wide now as one of the most influential and powerful men in America, a true gift but most of it was because of Brandon's hard work.

He was then blessed with an angel himself, Stella. He had known her for years and they were very good friends so when she declared her love for him his heart swelled, what was better than falling in love with your best friend? Stella was a goddess in her own right she could have any man in the world and yet she settled for him. He decided to make sure he would always have her and that no man could ever love her as much as he did, and with that he married his own personal miracle.

He then got one of the best most precious gifts Brandon never felt he earned the right to have. His beautiful daughter Amy. When Stella had found out she was expecting Brandon was -to put it lightly- out of his mind! He didn't know the first thing about kids, yet there he was ready to be a father! But when he first laid eyes on the gorgeous little girl the last pieces of doubt fell from his heart and he swore on his life that to his last breath he would protect her from any harm or hurt, and to this day he has kept his promise.

He was pulled out of his thought when Josh shoved his door open, Brandon raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend expectantly for the sudden interruption.

"Sorry Brandon...You have a phone call from the hospital...Stella's been in a car accident"

Those 6 words made Brandon's blood run cold, and for his sudden appreciation of God to burst into flames as his world slowly began to shatter.

He left his office and pulled his daughter out of nursery, and headed straight to the hospital, tears in his eyes that he would not let fall.

Brandon, looked at the papers the receptionist was glancing at and felt suddenly reassured _If she were in a worse state there would be more writing on her condition not just a few words! _Brandon sighed in relief and hugged his daughter a little tighter.

"She's in room 204, the doctor should be outside, however not all of you can go"

Brandon turned around to look at the concerned faces of his friends.

"Don't worry guys we'll go in and then you guys can, deal?" Brandon was smiling, he felt a weight had been lifted and couldn't wait to see her.

"Okay Brandon, if your sure" Bloom said hesitantly, he gave her a reasurring smile before turning and heading up the corridor.

Brandon looked through the window to find Stella lying down with her eyes open, he smiled and put Amy to the floor as she ran over to her mother's bed and sat on the side of it.

Brandon grinned as the doctor came over.

"Mr. Green?"

"Oh- er yeah...she gonna be alright" he ment for it to sound like a question but his sudden realisation he said it more like a fact.

The doctor sigh and Brandon tore his eyes away from his wife and daughter to look at him with questioning eyes.

"Mr. Green, your wife has suffered internal bleeding from her main organs, and.....we can't stop the bleeding."

Brandon stood in shock, he realised that it hadn't been realisation that he had felt it was denial, in the pit of his stomach when he first got that call he silently knew. The doctor walked away to give Brandon sometime alone, slowly he walked in.

Amy was hugging her mother tightly and Stella held her close and had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey munchkin" she whispered.

"Mommy we were worried, we didn't know where you were" Amy said.

Brandon looked up his hands on his waist, and tried to push the tears back inside and trap the sob that was ready to escape his lips.

"I'm right hear baby"

Recovering, Brandon walked over to his wife and daughter and knelt down beside the bed near his daughter.

"Honey, why don't you wait outside so Mommy can get some rest?"

Amy kissed her mother, and said goodbye. Out of sight, Stella winces and Brandon grabs her hand for support and she squeezes it tightly, tears glaze Stella's eyes as she looked into his.

"I'm scared Brandon"

Brandon squeezes his eyes shut and bows his head, he looks up and covers his mouth with his hand. He places both of his hands on Stella's and struggles an attempt at a smile with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay...the doctors say...your going to be fine"

Stella tries to smile herself tears spilling over her eyes, one look in Brandon's eyes tell her everything.

"Liar" she smiles.

Brandon kisses her hand, and the wedding ring that bonded them forever.

Brandon walks into the hall a few minuets later. He tries to calm his breathing down and whip away the tears he had shed furiously. He looked down the hallway and his heart broke again, god had taken his angel back and how left him the most hideous task ever!

He walked down the hall and sat on the chair next to his little girl, she looked up at her dad and looked back down.

"Is Mommy sleeping now?"

Brandon grabbed Amy as she locked her small arms around his neck and began to cry, Brandon hugged her so tightly as the promise that she would never get hurt snapped right in front of him. He thought of Stella and how she had told him that she would always be with him in his heart and would always be watching to make sure no harm come their way, and how she would forever wait for him, so they can be together once again.

"Yes baby, Mommy's sleeping"

_

****

Awww!

Please Review!

CJR.x


End file.
